1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to underground pipe and lighting fixtures, and more particularly, to a relatively large plastic pipe insertable into the ground for receiving the end of a plastic or metal pipe and wires extending through the plastic or metal pipe, and comprising a standard to which a light fixture or outlet box may be secured above the ground and in which electrical conductors from the underground pipe and from the light fixture are connected together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor lighting adjacent to paths, sidewalks, etc. are typically secured to a metal box on the upper end of steel pipes. The steel pipes in turn extend into the ground and are connected to either plastic pipe or to other steel pipe underground. Conductors extend through the underground pipe and into the vertically extending pipe to connect to the conductors from the light fixture from the electrical outlet. Electrical codes normally require boxes whenever conductors are joined together. This means that an electrical box must be secured to the pipe, and the conductors are then joined in the box. However, a conductor may be joined in a hollow pole without a box.
Since the pipes and the light fixtures are generally disposed in grassy or lawn areas, the inadvertent bumping of the pipes is a relatively frequent occurrence. The bumping, of course, typically is from lawnmowers. The inadvertent bumping by lawnmowers causes the pipe to bend, the boxes to break, and the result is often a broken pipe, broken box, broken electrical fixture, or the like. Also, the steel pipe eventually rusts or corrodes, causing a break in electrical grounding continuity, and becomes essentially useless after a period of time.
Another problem of the prior art devices is corrosion caused by water. This is usually the result of sprinkler systems. The water eventually corrodes the pipes and junction boxes, and renders them more susceptible to breakage by bumping, as by lawnmowers. Or, the weight of the light fixtures can cause breakage as well.
The apparatus of the present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by substantially eliminating the steel pipe and box. A relatively large diameter plastic pipe, with relatively thick walls, such as a 21/2" diameter schedule 40, PVC pipe length is utilized as the light standard. The bottom portion of the pipe is cut at a relatively steep angle in order to allow the standard to mate with pipe located at varying depths underground. If the plastic pipe is relatively shallow, the slanted underground bottom or cut allows the underground pipe to extend into the standard anywhere along the slanted end cut. If the underground pipe is relatively deep, then the slanted end is of no consequence and may not be needed.
Stabilizer plates extend radially outwardly from the standard to prevent the pipe from becoming loose when it is bumped, as by a lawnmower. The stabilizer plates may be located angularly along the pipes at virtually any desired location.
A cap is disposed over the top end of the pipe and is appropriately secured thereto, as by a set screw. The cap includes a metal threaded hub or nipple on which is fastened the light fixture and through which extends the conductors from the light fixture. The conductors are joined within the pipe, thus obviating the need for a junction box.
The hub or nipple is joined to the bond wire which is normally installed with the other conductors in plastic conduit. When the post is used with metal conduit the bond wire from the hub or nipple will be joined to the metal conduit with a bonding bushing or ground clamp.